This invention attaches between an automobile trunk lock strike and trunk lock latch in order to tie down the automobile trunk lid while carrying an oversize load.
People often carry oversize loads in an automobile trunk which keep the trunk lid open and unlatched. For this reason various ad hoc straps, ropes, and elastic cords are typically used to tie down the unlatched trunk lid. These ad hoc devices are not easy to attach, ale not easy to remove, are not easy to adjust, and are not reliable to withstand the large forces which can be encountered in use.
Devices shown in prior art have similar opportunities for improvement. Miener in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,946 and Gregoire in U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,217 show devices which attach between structural elements of the automobile trunk lid and the rear of the automobile. Because of variations in the manufacture of automobiles the attachments to the structural elements are not easy and require awkward manipulations.
Gardels in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,497 shows a rigid bar attached between the trunk lock latch and strike. This device is not adjustable and can not work with today's locks. Charman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,194 shows an adjustable strap attached between the latch and strike. This device has many parts which must be awkwardly manipulated in use and which would be difficult to manufacture at low cost if the parts am to be reliable for the large forces which can act on the device. This device will also interfere with the remote controlled trunk lock openers and trunk lock sensors now common on automobiles.
Thus, there is an opportunity to make a tie down which is easy to attach, which is easy to adjust, which is easy to manufacture, which is reliable, and which is low in cost.